A Day In The Life
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: A day in the life of various Harry Potter characters. Disclaimer: Don't own HP
1. A Day In The Life Of A Dark Lord

A Day In The Life Of A Dark Lord 

9:00

Get up, get dressed and don't forget to brush your teeth!

9:15

Breakfast. Mostly alone, but today Lucius dropped by for a short visit. He gave me self-made strawberry jam from Narcissa. Yum!

9:45

Read the Daily Prophet. Those stupid gits finally noticed that I am back, but they still don't get their facts completely right. Take last night's Death Eater activity, for example. I never burst any doors open, that's so crude. It's something Muggles would do. A nice little Alohomora and you don't need to barge in like some delusional action hero. But enough of that.

10:00

Morning meeting with the top ten Death Eaters. (Malfoy, Snape, the Lestranges, Avery, Dolohov, Nott, Greyback, oh yeah and Crabbe and Goyle, they're not very intelligent, but loyal) Discussed last night's activity and made some suggestions for next time. Oh, and we discussed Harry Potter. That always gets me depressed.

12:00

Took a nice, long hot bath. Now I felt better.

13:00

Lunch. Alone.

13:30

Took a little stroll around the garden. That's supposed to be good for your digestion. Well, it can't hurt.

14:00

Sat down in the library and read a bit. (Dante's Inferno, I love that book, it's just so funny!)

15:30

Talked a bit with Nagini. Told her green is definitely her colour.

16:00

Lucius came by and we plotted evil plans for some time. Invited him to dinner, but he refused. Said he had to meet some business acquaintance. Yeah, right.

18:00

Called Bellatrix. SHE had time for me and came over. Ate dinner.

18:30

Played "Risiko" with Bella. That was fun! In the end I won, of course, but it was a close call. She's really so much better at this than Severus. He always loses after half an hour.

20:00

Bella went home again. Watched some TV. (Friday the 13th; don't know what part, they're all the same anyway)

22:30

Went to bed. (After I said goodnight to my teddy-snake.)


	2. A Death Eater: Bellatrix Lestrange

A Day In The Life Of A Death Eater – Bellatrix Lestrange 

8:00

Woke up.

8:05

Woke Rodolphus up. That man is so lazy!

8:15

Finished dressing and put my make-up on (black of course!)

8:20

Breakfast. Rodolphus is reading the Prophet, but I don't bother with it. They never get anything right, anyway.

9:00

Practised a few curses. Not that I need it.

10:00

Morning meeting with the Dark Lord. The other Death Eaters are there as well. But I'm the Dark Lord's favourite!

12:00

Went shopping in Knockturn Alley. Found a few nice Dark Objects. grin

13:30

Lunch. Alone, since Rodolphus wasn't anywhere to be found. Not that I cared much, I spent my time admiring my new Dark possessions.

14:15

Talked with Cissy. She's worried Drace will fail to complete his task. Told her she needed to be more positive. He (Draco) is quite good at magic, after all.

15:00

Apparated to London, to Madam Tussaud's. To the Horror Chamber! Scared the stupid Muggles senseless! LOL! That was fun!

17:00

Sat in my library and browsed through some intresting books. The Devil's Dictionary, a biography os Marquis de Sades, The Lure of he Dark Arts, Black Magic through the Centuries among others.

18:00

Voldemort called. Invited me over for dinner. I went, of course!

18:30

Played "Risiko" with the Dark Lord. I love this game! The small soldiers scream so realistically when they're crushed!

20:00

Went home again. Rodolphus fell asleep infront of the TV.

20:15

Went out for a walk into the moonlight. I love the night! Today's new moon! So dark!

22:00

Came home again and went to bed. Hope I dream of something dark and sinister.


	3. A Death Eater: Lucius Malfoy

A Day In The Life Of A Death Eater – Lucius Malfoy 

8:30

Got up. Careful not to wake Narcissa.

8:45

Breakfast. Read the Daily Prophet, just in case. But it's never completely right what's in there, anyway.

9:15

Narcissa came down, looking half asleep. I poured her a cup of coffee and left her to the latest edition of Witch's Weekly. Went to the Dark Lord for a short visit.

9:30

Made a quick stop at Knockturn Alley, went to Borgin and Borkes, looking for a birthday present for Draco.

10:00

Morning meeting with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. Business as usual talking about the last 'activity', planning the next… it's just so boring.

12:00

Went home and ate lunch with Narcissa. She went on about some stuff all the time, don't know what, didn't listen to her. Just said 'yes, dear' from time to time, she seem satisfied.

13:00

Retired to my office, told Narcissa to go shopping. Made a few donations first (have to keep up the facade) and then I worked on some stuff for the Dark Lord.

15:00

Took a break. Strolled through the gardens.

16:00

Dropped by at Voldemort's. Plotted nicely for some time. He invited me to stay for dinner, but I had to decline. Had a dinner meeting with the Minister tonight.

18:00

Came home and told Narcissa to get ready, changed for dinner.

18:30

Dinner with the Minister and some other 'important' Ministry officials. Boring. Absolutely dull.

20:30

They all left, finally. I allowed myself a nice soothing drink and collapsed on the couch. Narcissa flipped a bit through the programs, but I didn't care much for television right now. Read a bit instead. (On of my newest acquisitions: the Memoirs of Casanova)

23:00

Went to bed…

1:00

Fell asleep.


	4. A Teacher: Alastor Moody

A Day In The Life Of A Teacher – Alastor Moody 

7:00

Got up. Don't forget your Polyjuice Potion!

8:00

Breakfast in the Great Hall. Haha! No-one knows who I am! (AN: "Ach wie gut, dass niemand weiß…" g)

9:00

First Lesson. 3rd year Hufflepuffs. Stupid kids! But I mustn't kill them. Not yet aynway. hehe

11:00

Am now teaching Harry Potter. I hate that boy! But I have to help him through the tournament. The Dark Lord needs him!

12:00

Lunch in the Great Hall.

13:00

Lessons again. Really enjoyed scaring the shit out of these 1sr years!

15:00

If I see one more Hufflepuff today, I think I'm gonna do something stupid!

Oops, already happened: Transfigured that little Malfoy-shite into a ferret! That was fun! Would have been better if it had been Harry Potter, but well, you can't have everything.

17:00

Finally! No more stupid children!

18:00

Dinner in the Great Hall. Have to make 'pleasant conversation' with Dumbledore. Ugh!

19:00

Read a bit. Books from the restricted section, of course.

21:00

Corrected some essays. Stupid kids!

22:00

Went to bed. Am careful to lock the door, though. Can't wake up every hour to take my potion, after all.


	5. A Teacher: Cuthbert Binns

**A Day In The Life Of A Teacher – Cuthbert Binns**

8:00

Woke up. Don't go to breakfast in the Great Hall. Don't need to eat, on account of my being a ghost.

9:00

1st lesson. Don't know what class, but I don't care. Told them about the Goblin rebellions.

12:00

Still talking about the Goblin rebellions. Oh wait! Was that the lunch break? Can't eat, because I'm dead. sulk

13:00

Continue teaching. Talk about the giant wars.

17:00

End of lessons. Only realised it because the students shut the door so loudly.

18:00

Don't go to dinner either.

19:00

Float around in the library, read a bit.

23:00

Went to bed, though technically, ghosts can't really sleep.


	6. A Teacher: Pomora Sprout

A Day In The Life Of A Teacher – Pomora Sprout 

7:30

Woke up. A bright new day!

8:00

Breakfast in the Great Hall. Chatted nicely with Rolanda Hooch .

9:00

1st lesson of the day: 2nd year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Are replanting baby-mandrakes today. That's always fun!

10:30

No serious injuries so far, only a few scratches (from a fanged manticore).

12:00

Lunch in the Great Hall. The food's delicious as ever!

13:00

Lessons again. Ravenclaws and Slytherins this time.

17:00

No really serious injuries today. Only one Slytherin didn't put his earmuffs on tightly enough. He will wake up sometime tomorro, I reckon.

18:00

Dinner in the Great Hall. Had a nice little chat with Poppy.

19:00

Spent some time in the Greenhouses, checking on all the plants, administering special care to some.

21:00

Read a bit. The journal of rare and useful plants. This is always so interesting! And it has a lot of nice pictures as well!

22:30

Oh, is it that late already? I have to go to bed, I need my sleep.


	7. A Teacher: Gilderoy Lockhard

**A Day In The Life Of A Teacher – Gilderoy Lockhard**

6:00

Got up. Washed and dressed and did my hair.

8:00

Breakfast in the Great Hall. But a quick check in the mirror before I go.

9:00

First lesson of the day: 4th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Teaching is so boring. But at least I'm the prettiest guy in this school.

11:00

Still teaching. I hardly have time for a quick check in the mirror between classes. This is so annoying.

12:00

Lunch in the Great Hall. Am still the prettiest, even if I hardly had time to look in the mirror after the class had left.

13:00

Afternoon lessons. Alas, no time for my beauty sleep.

15:00

Still teaching. My hair has reached a stage where it's looking less than perfect. But thankfully I'm still the prettiest.

17:00

Lessons are finally over. Dashed off to my quarters to straighten my hair and smooth out my robes, and whatever else is needed.

18:00

Dinner in the Great Hall. Thanks to my bref beauty session I'm the prettiest by far. Not that I've got much competition here anyway.

18:30

Went to my quarters and corrected some of the homework. Then I practised my award-winning smile.

20:00

Answered fanmail and signed photos.

22:00

Went to bed, to catch up on my beauty sleep.


	8. A Werewolf: Fenrir Greyback

A Day In The Life Of A Werewolf – Fenrir Greyback 

9:00

Got up. Ate some raw and bloody meat for breakfast. Yum!

10:00

Went to the Death Eater meeting. Boring. I wasn't allowed to kill anyone. Though Lord Voldemort did give me the adress of a family for tonight – to amuse myself, he said. Oh you bet I will!

12:00

Went home, ate some lunch. More raw and bloody meat – I love it!

13:00

Slept a bit. Can't be tired tonight, now can I? evilgrin

16:00

Woke up again.

16:15

Read a bit ('Bark At The Moon' – A biography of William Augustus, Duke of Cumberland)

18:30

Can hardly wait! I haven't eaten anything since lunch. Don't want to spoil my appetite!

19:00

Went to the house Lord Voldemort showed me. This is gonna be fun!

19:30

Moonrise! Yeah! Finally! Am changing into wolf-form.

19:45

A-Uhh!

20:00

Broke down the door! And a pathetic excuse for a door it was, too!

20:15

Killed the man. He tried to fight me, but I tore him to pieces. A-Uhh!

20:30

Attacked the two children. Oh, I LOVE this! Killed one of them by 'accident', but the Dark Lord had said 'at least one of them should survive'. shrug Well, one of them does survive. What more can he expect? I want some fun, too.

21:00

Chased the woman around the house a bit. But I'm not allowed to bite or kill her. sulk

22:00

Left the house and roamed through the woods.

3:00

Still roaming. Have killed three Muggles sofar. A-Uhh!

6:00

Moonset. Changed back into human-form. Well, that was fun! Can't wait for the next fullmoon!

6:30

Went to bed.


	9. A Day In The Life Of Sirius Black

A Day In The Life Of Sirius Black 

9:00

Got up. Went down to the kitchen, made myself breakfast. Wouldn't dream of eating anything Kreacher made.

9:15

Read the Daily Prophet. Stupid rubbish.

10:00

Continued cleaning out the old dining room. Never knew how much junk there was.

12:00

Am bored.

13:00

Still bored. Wen down and re-heated some leftovers from Molly's dinner for yesterday evening. She is a really good cook.

14:00

Had a shouting match with my mother's portrait.

14:30

Went up to Buckbeak. Fed him several rabbits. He's really a nice hippogriff. Spent some time with im. He's also not very happy about having to stay inside.

16:00

Got bored. Went to the library, in search for a nice interesting book.

16:30

Found none. Transformed into a dog and chased my tail. This is fun!

17:30

Got tired and lay down on the rug in front of the fireplace.

20:00

Woke up again, transformed back and ate dinner.

20:30

Watched TV. The Hound of the Baskervilles. Nice film.

22:30

Went to bed.


End file.
